borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:GOTY problems
I just read the GOTY page (it was updated two hours ago before this was written) and it said that for the 4 DLC's there would be a key to get them online. So that means I have to download them doesn't it? Great... The only way that'll happen is if my friend's dad moves their modem closer to the game room (which is unlikely), I spend $100 on a damn network adapter, or I wait TWO YEARS to get high-speed where I live. In my opnion, it wasn't the best idea to make the DLC's have to be downloaded. I'm aware putting them onto a disc might've taken longer, but I'd been fine waiting a bit more if it means I don't have to download anything. Midiland95 01:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, only download keys are provided. You could get a friend to burn discs for you? 02:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Lame. I have two xboxes. That means I'll have to recover my gamertag back and forth to switch. Y'know what gearbox? (Yeah, I know they're not listening) Screw you guys - you did a lame ass job of the 4th DLC, and I'm not gonna buy it. In fact, I think I'm gonna go play Halo. So :P gearbox WhackyGordon 09:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How can they have done "a lame ass job of the 4th DLC" when they haven't released it yet? PS. Interesting quote in the opening post: "In my opnion, it wasn't the best idea to make the DLC's have to be downloaded. The usual point of downloadable content is for it to be downloadable... -- WarBlade 10:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) They already stated they're not going to boost the level cap, and they haven't indicated they're including any new guns. It's nothing but new skins for the baddies and little extra plot. I mean, c'mon - backpack SDUs and skill points? Either DLC4 sucks or they suck at advertising. They really should have kept their mouths shut. I would have been a lot more interested if I didn't know there's no level cap increase. As it stands now, they're going to have to have a pretty sizeable set of new guns tucked away in there kept a secret to change my mind. I already shoot the damn claptraps. Do I care if they die afterwards? lmao Oh, and "DLC" is being used a little loosely here. The first two expansions are available on a disc. Does that make General Knoxx DLC1? They could at least throw the first two in on a disc with GOTY and give codes for the newer ones. Then they could still have totalitarian control over usage of their software as much as they do now. Cheap bastards. WhackyGordon 10:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox stated that they're not going to increase the level cap, breaking the game balance even further than DLC3 did, which strikes me as a good thing to be honest. If they'd stuck with a maximum level of 50 in the first place they could have kept a far better balance structure, but oh well. You win some, you lose some. Backpack SDUs would be nice. Skill points aren't needed beyond the points from the first 50 levels. They'll just beat another path to mucky game balancing. I think at this point we can assume there will be numerous guns included... And entertaining lines from Patricia Tannis! -- WarBlade 13:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with war blade completely. The day borderlands was released was the day i purchased it . From the beginning i was very comfortable with my weapons selection obtained after the completion of playthrough one. I became a bit frustrated after learning however that mid way through the transition of playthrough two my original weapons would lack the strength and aptitude to achieve completion. Angry and a bit annoyed, i abandoned my original arsenal and adapted to further gameplay , obtaining several rare and strong weapons. Soon enough i had regathered my original weapon set but only stronger. A while later Dlc 3 is released and you can guess what happens to my arsenal.......OBSOLETE!!!!. Adapting to a new level cap wasnt difficult but increasingly frustrating. I enjoyed the new concepts , achievments, weapons, and bosses but there was always that fear . Would these weapons i have worked and searched to find become obsolete as well? Concluding, i find 4th dlc as a knowledgeable and organized approach to the storyline. Legit weapon space is very much needed and i am certain more weapons will be introduced along with the variety of old and new characters. I do not mind willow tree and slightly tweaking weapons but in many ways common modders have squirmed their way back into concocting ansurdly powerful weapons capable of one shotting crawmerax and lagging a live lobby. I think its cool but if someone chooses to pay ten to twnty dollars on a well thought out concept and then charge through it with an overpowered piece of crap then enjoy being a moron but dont ruin the experiance for others who woul like to enjoy the new material. Gearbox will release another patch so start looking for ways to produce another version of willow tree.Jesswill89 14:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC)jesswill89 : Looking for new weapons may be as frustrating for you as it is rewarding for others. So then, you'd rather have no level cap increases, and play through all Borderlands content at level 50 with level 50 weapons forever? 15:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I wrote this page just to say that it was unfair that you have to high-speed to get the DLC's, and to the first person who posted: his parents are way ''too overprotective. They won't let him play ''any game rated M, except for Halo. He does have Borderlands on the PC, but that's because his parents didn't see the box, and because of the graphics thought it was a kid's game. And what is Willowtree? If it's causing all the problems, why have the damn thing? I agree that minor-modding is fine (like increasing a gun's RoF from like 0.6 to like 1 or something), but from the way everyone talks, it looks like I'm LUCKY for having dial-up... Midiland95 15:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :No you're definetly still missing out on having high-speed, you could just get a longer network cable. That would be alot less expensive that the M$ network adapter...derp. And tell your friend to man up, seriously. Also, Gearbox like every other game developer likes saving money. And considering 90+ percent of their consumer base have high-speed internet, why would they spend more money and time to create disks that wouldn't be bought by the majority of their consumers? It's a waste of money. Also, WhackyGordon, stop. You're either a terrible troll or an angry pre-pubescent boy. Gearbox did an excellent job with borderlands all throughout it's development cycle, especially with DLC4 which is also a HUGE statement as far as customer service goes. We demanded it, they made it and gave it to us. You know you'll download it, and it was your choice to buy 2 xboxes, not theirs. You did that to yourself.NOhara24 16:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not a troll, or pre-pubescent. I'm cheap. My 800 MS points is a big value to me. I work hard for my money. I expect Gearbox to work just as hard. In all honesty, Borderlands is overpriced for the duration of gameplay you get, including the DLCs. The lack of disc expansions is just the last straw for me. I mean, unless they pull out some surprise guns, but I'm not counting on that. They've announced a LOT of details after a very short development cycle. And the whole level cap breaking things is silly - if everything levels up with you, how is it broken? The numbers just get bigger. Or do you mean in the vanilla? Because I really think they should have made an effort to boost level caps throughout the whole game when they implemented DLC3. I just wanted Crawmerax to level up. All in all, this feels like a really expensive version of the Spell Tomes from Oblivion. I don't need to summon a bear. WhackyGordon 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What a wonderful day to celebrate nolifeness... Would it be better to answer this post by only two first people that come across it and not to start/fuel this silly disputes... As for DLC4 and GOTY... shall we wait and SEE what is implemented and what's left out WHEN it comes out?? I, personally think that is best choice... 17:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Meh... Feel free to flame my opinion as much as you like... I wont mind... "Looking for new weapons may be as frustrating for you as it is rewarding for others. So then, you'd rather have no level cap increases, and play through all Borderlands content at level 50 with level 50 weapons forever?"- Nagamarky Right-effin-on, man. Half the fun of the game is finding better stuff. Once you beat the storyline and all the side missions, and have your collection as good as it is reasonably going to get, what fun is left? Are these people who are anti-new-cap really having that good of a time killing the same shit over and over with the same guns? There guns are the star of the game, fellas. Added content without the ability to find better weapons is half-pointless, imo. Knoxx had so much replay value precisely because of the level cap and the pearls. I was bored with Jakobs Cove before I even finished it the first time, which is why I skipped it 90% of the time on my next playthroughs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ^ Bingo - the only thing in Jacobs Cove worth your interest is zombies. Zombies that cost $10. So at $10 a pop, you have your choice of zombies, robots, underdome/bank, or Craw/pearls/level cap. It's blatantly obvious that Knoxx is the most worthwhile DLC, so why would I pay the same price for a fraction of the content? I mean, like I said, unless they put secret guns in. We're all just going on what they've told us so far. So far, it sounds like a big let-down. And giving coupons with GOTY for the DLCs is a blatant cheap-out. Just like the crappy import songs feature in Guitar Hero 5 that didn't work. It's a stupid idea to pay for a number that you redeem. Anybody can enter a random number. That's why I don't have GH4 songs in GH5. Some prick used the number I got, and the store I bought it from was useless. Microsoft even more so. It's all just evidence that they're more concerned about making money now than later, and that's exactly why the american economy is fucked and why it's not going to get any better. Greed unchallenged by conscience. Just like toyota not recalling their crap cars, DOW ignoring Bhopal, and AIG stealing everybody's money. It's all about the bottom line. I'm not saying Gearbox is in any way as bad as AIG, but the fundamental principles underlying their logic is the same. WhackyGordon 23:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The complaint about the GOTY Borderlands only allowing downloading is the only valid complaint. The other complaints about the actual content of the DLC (soon to be) released is invalid. For those without an internet connection, you should have the ability to enjoy DLC from a GOTY edition. I agree. For those of you who complain about the DLC ruining the balance of the game or not being worthwhile: Don't download the DLC. If you want the original version of Borderlands, just don't update. Play your game, do endless New Haven runs and have fun being capped at level 50. YSoSrsCat 01:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to be completely clear, press releases are usually reasonably accurate. The potential for seeing anything other than what has already been stated is the same as the potential for the GOTY to come with a disc containing all four DLCs. The odds of getting a workbench, any significant amount of new guns, or a level cap increase is pretty much zilch. Unless of course Gearbox is screwing with us. The leak could have passed for that. The press release is why I'm fairly confident that's not the case. But I'm still very much interested in being pleasantly surprised, and there's always a longshot at least of that. Y'never know. I don't want to sound too jaded - I'm just kinda used to being let down by software developers. WhackyGordon 01:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) People bitching about the cap increase in Knoxx are barking up the wrong tree anyway. The real issue is that Gearbox should have scaled the rest of the game to accomodate the new level cap, and they still should now. The broad appeal of Borderlands comes from it being an RPG/shooter, not either exclusively. Having no cap increase essentially reduces the game to solely an FPS. I suggest that anyone looking for a pure FPS experience stick with Halo or MW2.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree in principle that increased level cap is a moot subject. 'Balance' and 'difficulty' were both right out the door before Knoxx was introduced, anyway. At least for PC, calibrating enemy reaction time and perception for analogue sticks on a machine with a mouse is kind of a recipe for inherantly easy gameplay. But I digress from such blatantly partisan paths of thought. Don't quote the divisive bits, super serial. That the GoTY is only downloadable, is, as said, the only real valid complaint. Not the so far lack of announced content or awesome level cpa increases or a whole new tier of investable skills for each of the four classes. No, it's the consumer-unfriendly way in which the product is being packaged and distributed. In short: I don't care what or what isn't in it, I only care if I'll be able to use it or not, because I know that I won't be able to return it if something goes wrong. TrollofReason 04:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC)